In order to meet wireless data traffic demand, which has increased since the commercialization of a 4th Generation (4G) communication system, efforts to develop an improved 5G communication system or a pre-5G communication system have been made. For this reason, the 5G communication system or the pre-5G communication system is referred to as a beyond-4G network (B4G) communication system or a post-Long-Term-Evolution (post-LTE) system.
In order to achieve a high data transmission rate, the implementation of the 5G communication system in an mmWave band (e.g., 60 GHz band) is being considered. In the 5G communication system, technologies such as beamforming, massive Multi-Input Multi-Output (MIMO), Full-Dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO), array antenna, analog beam-forming, and large scale antenna have been discussed to mitigate propagation path loss in the mmWave band and increase a propagation transmission distance.
Further, technologies such as an evolved small cell, an advanced small cell, a cloud Radio Access Network (cloud RAN), an ultra-dense network, Device-to-Device communication (D2D), a wireless backhaul, a moving network, cooperative communication, Coordinated Multi-Points (CoMP), and interference cancellation have been developed to improve the system network in the 5G communication system.
In addition, in the 5G system, there have been developed Advanced Coding Modulation (ACM) schemes, such as Hybrid FSK and QAM Modulation (FQAM) and Sliding Window Superposition Coding (SWSC), and advanced access technologies such as Filter Bank Multi Carrier (FBMC), Non Orthogonal Multiple Access (NOMA), and Sparse Code Multiple Access (SCMA).
Also, in the B4G (Beyond 4G) and 5G systems, carrier aggregation (CA) and dynamic time division duplex (TDD) have been standardized. Dynamic TDD is a technology in which downlink (DL) bands and uplink (UL) bands are allocated in different proportions so as to solve the imbalance of DL/UL demand. CA technology is a technology that dramatically increases the amount of DL transmission by combining DL bands, which may be useful when the amount of DL traffic is expected to explosively increase compared to the amount of UL traffic demanded. Dynamic TDD and CA technology have the merit of effectively processing DL traffic. However, dynamic TDD may not be supported in a nation that is incapable of supporting TDD or by an operator who uses only FDD bands. Meanwhile, CA technology is capable of supporting FDD and TDD modes, but is incapable of supporting flexible DL/UL band allocation, which is a drawback.
A flexible duplex system is a technology that flexibly allocates DL and UL resources in an FDD mode and can overcome the drawbacks of both dynamic TDD and CA. Research on flexible duplex systems has been actively conducted. Flexible duplex systems are capable of satisfying the demand for DL traffic by borrowing a part of a UL band in which the amount of traffic demanded is relatively small and using the borrowed part as a DL band in an FDD mode. However, since a subframe in the UL band can be converted to a subframe in the DL band, UL and DL between respective pieces of user equipment (UEs) may be mismatched under the situation of multiple cells. Accordingly, interference between UEs, which is a new drawback, has occurred. Currently standardized technology for LTE-Advanced (LTE-A) includes technologies for effectively removing such interference, but does not have technology for measuring the interference. Accordingly, there is desire for a new interference measurement technology.